WWW
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: "Uncle, uncle, tell us a story about how you became a wandmaker." "Not that one Lily! Tell us about how you made your first wand!" James said.


**A/N:** **I own nothing that you can recognize!**

 **This is for Assignment 1(Careers Advice: Unpopular Careers) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Lesson:** **It's always important to be thinking about what you would like your future to hold, no matter how young you are. What would you like your magical career to be? You don't have to decide right now, but it's good to start thinking of your options.**

 **Task:** **There are many different career options, some more popular than others. Auror, Healer and Professor are among the most popular, so for this assignment, I would like you to look at some of the less common careers. Take a career from the following list and base your story on a character taking up that career.**

 **\- Broom Maker  
\- Dragonologist  
\- Hit Wizard/Witch  
\- Musician  
\- Obliviator  
\- Wandmaker  
\- Barmaid/Keep**

 **Extra Credit:** **You will receive 20 points extra credit if you write about a character in a job setting they do not have in canon. For example, if you write about someone other than Ollivander being a wandmaker, or Rosmerta being a barmaid, or Charlie being a dragonologist, etc etc.**

 **I know, I know a long A/N but I like to have everything in one place so you know what is happening. Sue me!**

 **Word count without A/N:** **629**

 **WWW**

Harry Potter had three children; James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. All of them were given birth to by Ginevra Molly Weasley. She never loved them - she only loved the money Harry had.

When Harry got fed up with her behaviour he gave her a choice: me and children or your lifestyle. She choose her lifestyle and left him with three children that barely know her face.

After that happened the Weasley family cut ties with him. His friends Ron and Hermione blamed him for Ginny's fate - they left him too. The only ones that stayed were the Twins - Fred and George Weasley.

oOoOo

Harry entered with his son James into the WWW that stood for Weasley's Wizarding Wands. The store was owned by George Weasley, the more serious twin. His other twin, Fred, owned the other part of WWW - Weasley's Wizards Wheezes.

"George, where are you?"

"Harry, is that you?" was the counter question that was followed by an explosion.

Harry didn't even bother trying to help. He learned the hard way not to do that.

 _George had just told his mother about his wish to become a wand maker when an explosion came from his room. Harry hurried in to help. Instead of him helping it resulted in some kind of fume being spread all over the Burrow. The effects were instant - everyone went bald._

Harry was pulled from his musings when George came out with green hair, politely he tried to refrain from laughing.

"Laugh all you want," George said pompously. "I know you are jealous."

"Let's just get my son's wand," Harry said chuckling.

Two hours later, James went out with a brand new wand.

oOoOo

They just had dinner when George came.

"Harry, could I sleep here?"

"What did you do now, George?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"Umm, I blew up my apartment. Apparently, it isn't a good idea to try and make wands with WWW's prank as its' core and I pranked half of my family so they are angry... plus you have the biggest home."

"You can but you are on 'telling a bedtime story' duty."

"How much trouble can that be?"

"Uncle, uncle, tell us a story about how you became a wandmaker."

"Not _that_ one Lily! Tell us about how you made your first wand!" James said.

"DO TELL US!" All four shouted excitedly.

"Very well.

Once upon a time there was a big family of redheads. The most handsome one was George. He was very tall for his age and every girl loved him." Somewhere in the background was a cough that sounded suspiciously like liar.

"Anyways, one day, that handsome, brave, smart, courageous boy George decided that he should finally make his first wand. He has been studying for it under Ollivander for five years.

He took a branch of pine and Phoenix's feather. That is a dangerous combination and you should have that in mind. He made it in the end but he also angered his teacher and his mother. He ended up sitting in detention for two months straight."

"I cannot believe they actually fell asleep," George said amused

"Well it _was_ a boring story with a lot of adjectives," Harry said with fake yawn.

oOoOo

Harry and the Twins have been long time friends. They stood by the other when no one else did. They laughed and they cried together. That is the reason why WWW has three owners - The Weasley Twins and a Potter. Potter is a silent owner. He does not take any credit, he simply sits by his friends' side, happy that they are there for him - that they are helping him raise his children - the children Ginny abandoned.

 **The End**


End file.
